Divide. $9 \div 0.01=$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we could divide. Place value strategy We can think in terms of hundredths: $\phantom{=}9 \div 0.01$ $= 9.00 \div 0.01$ $= 900$ hundredths $\div ~1$ hundredth $= 900$ Fraction multiplication strategy Decimals are a kind of fraction, so we can use fraction multiplication. $\begin{aligned} 9 \div 0.01 &= \dfrac{9.00}{0.01}\\\\ &= \dfrac{9.00 \times 100}{0.01 \times 100}\\\\ &= \dfrac{900}{1}\\\\ &= 900 \end{aligned}$ The answer $9 \div 0.01 = 900$